


A Tale of Two Wardens

by GildedJill



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GildedJill/pseuds/GildedJill
Summary: What happens when two worlds collide? The life of a noble who wanted freedom and the life of an Elf who just wanted to live. Two worlds brought together by circumstances beyond their control to fight the greatest evil in all of Thedas. Along the journey, these two new Wardens will find not only respect and power, but love and friendship, in the most unexpected of times.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Leliana/Male Tabris (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 1





	1. The Start of a New Life

A Tale of Two Wardens  
Chapter 1 – The Start of a New Life

The orange glow of the fire reflected on his pale skin, in stark contrast to the weather worn tan of his companion. Theron's young face was marked with deep bags under his eyes, the exhaustion of the previous two days catching up to him. Theron's life had been normal for an elf, happy even, but now his family was pulled apart and endangered by his actions. Duncan had saved him, but Theron knew the shems wouldn't let the alienage get away without some punishment. When he woke up yesterday, this was the last thing he could imagine happening.

"Theron, we are two days from Highever, and then we have five day's travel down to Ostagar," Duncan said, breaking the silence in the camp they had set up along the North Road that connected Denerim to the northern cities of Ferelden and then to the Imperial Highway that spanned all the way north towards the Tevinter Imperium.  
Theron nodded, quickly glancing at his companion, the Warden-Commander of Ferelden, a strong but stoic man and the man who saved his life.

"But why?" Theron wondered, it was a question he had been asking ever since Duncan strode up to the gates of the alienage and invoked the right of conscription. Duncan knew his mother, well enough that he had immediately recognized Theron. She had been considered for the order, but that was stopped by the alienage elder, the Hahren.

"How different would my life have been….would I even be here? Could a Grey Warden have children?" Theron wondered but his thoughts were interrupted by Duncan handing him a waterskin.

"I'm sure you aren't used to long travels, you should keep hydrated," Duncan said  
"The farthest I've ever traveled was to the docks with my father….imagining what it would be like to go on one of the ships and sail out into the Amaranthine Ocean," Theron responded and nodded appreciatively at Duncan.

Duncan just nodded and went back to his thoughts by the fire. He didn't strike Theron as the talkative type to begin with, but right now he had no desire to talk. His mouth was dry, but not from thirst, he couldn't shake the feeling that he made a mistake, but at this point he had no choice. If he returned to Denerim, he probably would be thrown in jail...or worse.

"What would mom have thought? Would she be proud that I had fought for my family, even given the risk? Would she be happy that I finally got to leave the alienage and live the life she wanted, live an adventure? Dad certainly wasn't," Theron thought to himself, the questions lingering on his mind. He had no answers, but would have to find them himself.

"A Grey Warden need be free from fear and regret, free from bindings and connections," those were the few words of advice that Duncan gave Theron as they traveled.

Without saying a word, Theron got up and laid down on the bedroll, one of the few provisions they picked up before leaving Denerim.

"We walk again by dawn," Duncan said to Theron as he got as comfortable as possible

"If only I would wake up to Shianni in my face," he mumbled to himself and dozed off quickly, succumbing to exhaustion


	2. Life in the Alienage

A Tale of Two Wardens  
Chapter 2 – Life in the Alienage

"Maker's ass, Shianni!" Theron barked, spitting up water before glaring up at Shianni who was busy giggling to herself, holding an empty cup in her outstretched hand.

Quickly he pulled off his shirt and used it as a rag, mopping up the water off of his pale and lean body. Theron was skinny, naturally lean and small statured like most elves, but he tried to keep as active as possible.

"What the hell was that for?" he barked at his cousin, who was still trying to suppress her laughter

"You were out cold, I needed to get you up! You do remember what day it is?" she asked him, handing him a rag after placing down the empty cup.

"How could I forget? The day I meet the woman I will be spending the rest of my life with!" Theron grumbled while drying off his face. "Oh and the best part? I'm meeting her for the first time today!"

"Oh hush, she'll be here soon with Soris's betrothed, I have to go get dressed, see you soon," she laughed and walked out.

Theron could hear Shianni bidding his father, Cyrion, goodbye on her way out and as soon as he stood up, he saw a small folded package resting on his dresser.

"What is that?" Theron wondered while walking over to the package. Using the knife that his mother left him, his trusty companion, he cut the string that wrapped around the package and pulled apart the paper to reveal a folded up shirt, the outfit for his wedding. Human weddings, even among the poor, were exquisite events with everyone dressed up to the nines. The elves of the alienage had little money or time for such festivities, but one of the few things they afforded themselves were nice clothes for the event. The Tabris family was poor, but fairly comfortable by the alienage standards so Cyrion was able to afford his son a beautifully well crafted silk shirt, white with delicate yellow and green embroidery in the image of trees and nature. Theron couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride at being able to show off slightly, just for the day.

A few moments later after changing into the silk shirt with the nicest pair of pants he owned and his old comfortable leather boots, Theron walked out into the "living room" of his home. Hardly a living room to a normal household, with his father's bed and table in one corner, but it was their home and they were proud of it. Cyrion was standing by the small fireplace, clearly having been waiting for him to get up.

"Morning, my son. It's the big day...oh I wish your mother was here. Adaia would have been so happy to see you getting married," Cyrion commented while looking down at Theron in his wedding attire.

"I wish she was here too..." Theron sighed, thinking back to the day his mother died, but he forced the memory away, not wanting to sully the day with unpleasant thoughts, well, more unpleasant.

"You should probably go see Soris, it's best we get this wedding done quickly, less of a chance for you and Soris to run away!" Cyrion teased but it was clear he had more to say.

"What is it father?"

"Theron, it would be best...if you didn't tell your betrothed about what your mother taught you. We don't want to come as...as trouble. It's what killed your mother," Cyrion sheepishly explained, knowing this was awkward territory.

"What my mother taught me?" Theron asked with a raised eyebrow, "I have no clue what you are talking about." He knew exactly what his father referred to, even if his skills with a blade or thieving brought them money that they needed to survive.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, and I know you are hiding a knife in your sleeve. I may be old, but I am not stupid," Cyrion pointed out, standing there stonefaced. "Just, your mother was killed by those humans cause she acted like a troublemaker to them, and sometimes she was, bless her heart, but she was quite fiery," Cyrion explained before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Mother wasn't a troublemaker; it was the fault of those Shem who killed her!" Theron barked, crossing his arms in defiance. Under his sleeve was the very knife his father referred to, held to his forearm by a leather brace. The blade was gorgeous blackened steel, with a red leather handle and a ring hilt for easy removal, and it was kept very sharp.

"Yes, of course son. But please, go find Soris. I will see you later, and remember that I love you," Cyrion signed knowing that this was an argument that would never be won. He walked over and placed his hand on Theron's shoulder, holding it there for a moment before walking away.

"I love you too, father," Theron muttered under his breath before walking out.

The Denerim Alienage, the home of free elves. Though free was a matter of perspective, most of the homes were rough wooden shacks, put in every inch where space could be found, creating an unorganized mess of apartments built on top of one another. It was still home, the only home he ever knew. He started walking down the street, his eyes roaming around to see the people gathered at the stage near Hahren Valendrian's home, the stage he would soon be married on. The Vhenadahl at the center of the alienage stood tall, creating a shadow over the stage from the rising morning sun; only broken up by the scattered leaves shifting through the air by the breeze. The large tree was one of the few things of beauty in the alienage, maintained by all the elves of the slums. It was also a place to play for any child in the alienage, plenty of times he and Shianni had gotten into trouble while climbing the branches while Soris egged them on from below; or argued for them to come down if any adults appeared. More often than not it ended up with all three of them being scolded by Hahren Valendrian and Cyrion.

"Theron! Hey!" a familiar voice called out, interrupting his reminiscing under the Vhenadahl. Theron turned and a smile came to his face as his cousin and best friend Soris walked over.

"Ah, so there is my lucky cousin, are you ready to end our independence?" Soris asked as they walked up to one another and quickly hugged. They were both around the same height, but Soris was noticeably thinner with a gaunt face.

"Sadly we must, unless you want to go run away," Theron joked, but part of him considered it. He had the skills to make it out of the alienage, but it was never that simple. It was certainly something that both Soris and Theron had seriously considered a month prior when they first heard the details of their engagement.

"I don't think the Dalish would take two city elves in," Soris pointed out

"I'm sure the Dalish would like my skills. Yours? Well...I'm sure they have laundry," Theron teased his cousin.

"From what Shianni said; you have no reason to run! Your betrothed is a gift from the maker himself, mine on the other hand is a dying mouse," Soris bemoaned before letting out a sigh of defeat, knowing there was little that could be done to change what was happening.

Theron was about to respond when from across the Vhenadahl he heard a screech, causing both Soris and Theron to turn their heads towards its source.

"That sounds like Shianni!" Soris yelled and Theron slid his finger into the hook of his knife, loosening it from its forearm sheath and readying it in his hand as they ran over to Shianni. Shianni and a few of the other women were being accosted by a group of well dressed humans.

Soris grabbed Theron's wrist to try and stop him from storming over, but he pulled away and walked up right up to the humans

"Get off of them!" Theron barked, trying to put on his most confident face but he could tell this Shem was someone of importance. Elegant and fashionable clothing, a perfectly cropped hair cut; but even more telling was the air of confidence and arrogance he wore. He carried himself with the air of a man who looked down on all who surrounded him. One of the two men with him made a grab for Shianni but she pulled away and ran in the direction of the Hahren's home behind them.

"Do you know who I am, knife ear?" the Shem barked at him. "I'm Vaughan Kendells, the son of the Arl of Denerim, and because my father is gone, I have the power of the Arl!" Vaughan spat, an angry look on his face that he was being challenged by anyone, let alone an elf. Soris was standing back, his face almost as green as his outfit from the nerves.

"Come on boys, grab a whore!" Vaughan said to the men with him, a sickening grin curling across his lips.

"Now look at this elf, so weak and...vulnerable," Vaughan cooed as he neared one of the she-elves, every word dripping with menace.

With the knife in his hand Theron pushed forward,"I said….stay away from her," he threatened but before Vaughan could react, there was a sickening crack and the man fell forward into the dirt. An odd gurgle fell from his lips and Theron saw Shianni appear as Vaughan fell forward, a bottle with the end cracked off in her hand.

"Look what you did, you crazy Knife-ear!" one of Vaughan's companions barked, startling Shianni into dropping the bottle. All the confidence and adrenaline she just had was gone at the realization of her actions. Theron quickly slid the dagger into its sheath without anyone seeing and beckoned Soris over to help them lift the body. As they lifted Vaughan's unconscious form up, he glanced at Vaughan's lackeys

"Now I'm sure the Arl's son would probably prefer to have it a secret that a little Elven girl floored him, so get him out and no one will speak of this."  
They lifted Vaughan into the arms of his companions, both of them glaring daggers at Shianni. Shianni meanwhile was shaking, her face completely drained of color

"You'll regret this, bitch!" they yelled with Vaughan hanging from their arms.

"Go check the others," Theron called out, bringing Soris back to his senses, the young elf had collapsed to his knees from the shock.

"Right...right," Soris whispered, pushing himself up and heading to check on the other girls

"Shianni, it's ok, shh," Theron whispered to her, trying to reassure her with a gentle hand on her shoulder, just like Cyrion did to him this morning. After a few minutes Shianni's hands mostly stopped shaking,

"I have to...have to wash up. I'll...I'll see you in a bit." Shianni stammered, her voice barely a whisper. She walked away with some of the other women to wash up and Theron finally felt his brave facade collapse and he sat down in the dirt, in the shadow of the Vhenadal.

"That could have been so much worse…" Theron thought before turning to see where Soris had gone to. After a few moments of searching, he saw Soris standing with two she-elves that he didn't recognize.

"I wonder who they are," Theron wondered before walking over to Soris and the women, interrupting Soris as he was stammering through an explanation of what they just saw.

"Yes, yes it does seem like the Arl's son was drinking too early," Theron joked, putting on a confident face as he walked up to Soris, putting his hand on his shoulder. One was dark skinned with a small sharp face and a squeaky voice.

"This is Valora, my betrothed," Soris introduced and immediately Theron had to hold back his laughter,

"She really does look like a mouse," Theron thought to himself before turning to the other woman with them. The other woman was beautiful even by elven standards, with large hazel eyes and blonde hair that wrapped around her gently sculpted face.

"That must make you...Nesiara?" Theron asks before offering his hand, "It's probably good for us to meet now. I'm Theron."

"Soris was just telling us about how you saved the day," Nesiara responded and took Theron's hand, shaking it before leaning in to gently kiss his cheek. Immediately a bright blush appeared across Theron's face, matching his red hair.

"Well I wouldn't go that far-"

"I would, I saw how you stormed up to that shem, it was incredibly brave."

"Thank you...well it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Theron said, Nesiara's hand still in his.

"Well I ought to let you two get to know each other, see you later Cousin," Soris said, interrupting them as he walked off with Valora.

"How about we talk over by the bridge? I always like to sit there and we should get to know each other, I've only heard a bit about you," Theron offered and Nesiara nodded in agreement.

"May I ask? Are you nervous about this?" She asked, her voice soft and calm.

"A little, but less now that I saw you," He responded, "My father said you come from Highever? How is the Alienage there?"

"It's rather nice, for an alienage of course," she said, glancing down the Drakon River as they sat down on the edge of the alienage bridge. "The Cousland family have always been kind to the elves of Highever, there is always some prejudice but...it's nice. I would ask about this alienage, but I saw the Arl's son..." she whispered, her tone shifting when she mentioned the Vaughan

"It isn't that bad, it's family, I'm sure it'll become family for you too," Theron responded quickly, to try and ease her nerves. He wasn't lying, for the most part the alienage had been peaceful the last few years. It was poor, sure, but peaceful.

They continued speaking for a while when Soris walked over to them. He cleared his throat, attempting to get Theron's attention.

"Soris? What is it?" Theron asked, turning to face him.

"I hate to interrupt, but we have more company," Soris whispered and beckoned with a small gesture of his head to the alienage gate where another shem stood. This time unlike the Arl's son, there stood a broad shouldered older man, his chin decorated by a well-trimmed goatee, and a gold ring adorned his ear. What really caught Theron's eye were the man's armaments. Silver and blue plate armor, with a sword and a dagger resting on his hip. The only people who carried weapons in the alienage so openly were the city guards when they were doing inspections, and this man was very clearly not a guard.

"Nesiara...I'll be right back," Theron whispered before standing up to walk with Soris.

"What are we going to do? He has more steel on him than the entire alienage!" Soris hissed.

"We have to ask him to leave….kindly, just get the unpleasantness out of the way," Theron quickly whispered back as they walked up to where the man was standing, his gaze trailing across the alienage.

Theron cleared his throat, "Excuse me, but we have to ask you to leave. Shems aren't going to be very comfortable here right now." Theron watched as the man ran his deep brown eyes over the two, taking in every detail of what he saw, almost as if he could read their very souls just with a look.

"We are celebrating weddings!" Soris added, his voice wavering, and the man started laughing in a relaxed but confident voice,

"Oh? And why would I have to do that?" He asked in a way that made it seem like he was daring them on. Theron could tell that Soris's momentary confidence was waning, this had to be taken care of quickly.

"We have had problems with your kind today, so please, it's nothing personal," Theron responded, squaring himself up in front of the man but given the difference in their stature it hardly made a difference.

"I'm sorry but I have no intention of leaving," The man responded and Theron sighed, his forehead creasing from annoyance. Slowly the knife slipped out of his arm bracer and he walked a few steps forward, right up to the man. Standing this close, the light from the midday sun reflected off of the armor and right into Theron's eyes.

"I'm asking again, please," demanded Theron with a quick upward glance to meet the man's gaze.

Footsteps cracked against the dirt behind Theron as the man's eyes lifted off of his face and to whoever was behind him."Keeping his cool in the face of an unknown and armed enemy? A true gift, wouldn't you say, Valendrian."

Soris's eyes shot open and Theron stepped back a bit at the revelation that the Shem was friends with the Hahren.

"It would be better for the world to have more people who could stay their blade," responded Valendrian

Theron felt a rock form in his throat and Soris was staring wide eyed at him.

"We had no idea you were friends with that Hahren, I apologize," Theron said and offered a quick bow but the man raised his hand, gesturing for him to stop.

"No need, I wasn't being entirely forthcoming and your worries were well placed." Theron looked over at Valendrian who was laughing.

"Soris, Theron, may I introduce you to Duncan, Commander of the Ferelden Grey Wardens."

"A Grey Warden? By the maker, what would someone like you be doing here?" Theron questioned as he tried to compose himself, having heard plenty of stories about the Grey Wardens; and the skills they had that catapulted them into legend.

"Yes Duncan that is a good question," Valendrian added and Duncan looked down, his brow furrowing with a clearly dark thought.

"I believe the terrible has begun, there are Darkspawn rising in the south and King Cailan has called for all Grey Wardens. I have come looking for recruits on my way to Highever and then I will be heading down south to the ruins of Ostagar," Duncan explained, the weight to his words made the air around all of them feel like it suddenly dropped in temperature.

Theron was about to make mention of his own skills when Valendrian looked up to Duncan, cutting him off, "I'm sorry old friend, but this is an awkward time, we are celebrating a wedding, two of them actually."

Theron glanced at Valendrian and if he didn't know better, it was almost like he was stopping Duncan from asking about him.

"Ah yes, of course, go with your ceremonies, my issues can come after," Duncan told Valendrian who let out a sigh of relief, "Well thank you, come on you two, time to get ready," Valendrian beckoned Soris and Theron to move away and get ready.

"I'll be there in a few minutes; I want to ask Duncan some questions, if that is ok?" Theron asked and looked up at the older man. What anxiety Theron had before was replaced with interest and curiosity.

"That's fine, of course," Duncan said as Valendrian and Soris walked off to finish preparations. Theron cleared his throat, letting his eyes run over Duncan's armor before beginning.

"Can anyone become a grey warden, as it is a noble order, and I would figure you have to be pretty highborn...?" Theron asked nervously but to his surprise Duncan shook his head.

"Quite the opposite actually. The Grey Wardens are all equal, no matter where they come from. You give up your life to face the Darkspawn…and sometimes that could lead to some very desperate measures. Though to answer your question, no. We take anyone with the will and strength to become a warden, from nobles to carta thugs," Duncan explained and Theron listened intently until Duncan had finished.

"What about elves? Are there any famous elven Wardens?" Theron asked. Again, much to Theron's surprise, Duncan nodded.

"The Elven Grey Warden, Garahel, led the world against the fourth blight, four hundred years ago. His name is still sung in songs of joy as the savior of us all," Duncan explained and Theron smiled at the idea.

"Oddly, I've never heard that story here; you'd think it would be a popular story in the alienage," Theron remarked but stopped when he realized Duncan was staring into his eyes.

"I knew your mother, you know. That is how I recognized you. You have the same bearing as she did, as well as her eyes. I once tried to recruit your mother, but Valendrian stopped me by rushing ahead her marriage, as there was no blight then, it was not something I could push. We fought together a few times, she was impeccably well skilled. Did she teach you?" Theron's eyes opened wide with pride and he nodded.

"Yes, she trained me in the same skills...as much as she could before she passed," he explained before his lips curled into a smirk. Theron slid the blade out of his sleeve and swung it at a wood post, running the thin silvery metal perfectly through an old wood mark.

"I don't get to use them much, sadly," Theron mentioned as he walked over to pull the blade out and return it to its sheath.

"Yes, I can imagine. Though that isn't necessarily a bad thing, might I ask, how did your mother die?" Duncan asked and it made Theron stop in his tracks, the memory flashing back to the day she died in front of his eyes.

"I should go attend my own wedding, can we continue speaking later?" He asked and Duncan nodded, seeming to understand Theron's reluctance to talk about his mother's death.

"Good luck today."

With a quick shake of his head, he pushed the thought away and walked to the stage to meet with Soris.

"So what is the great Commander like?" Soris prodded as Theron walked over,

"Seems like a good man, very respectable…but intense."

Nesiara walked up with Valora and everyone took their place, her arm slipping into his. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his father smiling at him while Mother Boann walked up the stage, the only chantry priest who would be willing to come to the alienage. She took her place next to Valendrian as he walked to the center of the stage and started speaking to the crowd of elves.

"Friends and family, today we celebrate not only this joining, but the bond of kind and Kin. We are a free people, but this was not always so. Andraste, bride of the maker, was the one who led us to freedom from servitude. So remember, that as our community grows, its strength lies in tradition, and each other."

Theron held Nesiara close through the whole speech as Mother Boann stood up and raised her hand and started to chant a small rite from the Chant of Light, only to be interrupted by the sounds of marching.

"Excuse me, Milord, this is an unexpected surprise!" she exclaimed and Soris called out to Theron, "Look who it is!"

Theron looked up and saw Vaughan and his lackeys, along with a few of his guards, all of them wearing the same disgusting scowl as they stared at the women.

"I apologize, Mother, but we are having a party and are dreadfully short on…. female company," Vaughan snickered and pointed towards Nesiara and Valora. One of the lackeys walked over and pulled them away, right out of the arms of Theron and Soris.

"Milord! This is a wedding!" Mother Boann yelled. For most people, insulting a mother of the chantry was too far but Vaughan simply walked over to her and smiled, "If you want to play dress up, that's fine, but don't pretend this is a real wedding."

Mother Boann was pulled away, albeit a bit gentler, by a knight as Vaughan looked around, the crowd of gathered elves.

"Where is the bitch that bottled me?" He asked and one of the other lackeys grabbed Shianni from the back of the crowd before yelling for his attention.

"Good..." Vaughan muttered as he faced Theron.

"What the hell do you want?" Theron spit but before he could react one of the guards grabbed his arms and pulled them back, locking him in place. Theron fought back but he couldn't shake free of the man's grip on his wrists.

"I believe I owe you something," Vaughan laughed before punching Theron hard in the gut, leaving him coughing and writhing on the floor. Vaughan turned and faced his companions as they were holding the two betrothed women and a few bridesmaids and called out,

"Let's go boys!" But before turning, he looked down at Theron who was struggling to push himself up. "I'll enjoy that little bride of yours," Vaughan threatened before slamming his boot into Theron's side.

Everything had gone black when Vaughan's boot met his gut and hours might have passed before Soris nudged him awake.

"What...?" Theron groaned from the pain when it all came back, Vaughan's revenge on the alienage. Forcing the pain to the back of his mind, he shot up and yelled, "Where is that bastard?!"

Over in the distance the Hahren and Duncan were talking as elves yelled around them.

Theron reached up and grabbed Soris's outstretched hand to pull himself off the ground. Broken tankards were strewn around the ground as they walked to the massed crowd.

"We need to help our women!" One of the men yelled when all of a sudden Elva, a young elf who looked ten years older than she actually was from the scowl she always  
wore, barked at the crowd, "You're mad! You'll get us all killed!"

Valendrian hushed her down, "Elva, these people have a right to defend their women. Ah, Theron, it's good to see you are ok," he said and Theron nodded, looking up to Duncan.

"We need to save them, will you help us?" Theron pleaded, looking up at the Warden

"I'm sorry, I can't join you. Grey Wardens can't get involved, it upsets our neutrality, but I also cannot stand by while depravity occurs. I'll offer you two a longsword and a bow, but how you handle it is left to your skills."

With a quick nod, Theron reached out and grabbed the sword, sliding it into his belt while Soris took the bow and quiver.

"I can help you get in; I work at the Arl's palace," a young boy called out and Valendrian waved him over, turning to Theron and said,

"Theron, so this is your plan?"

"Yes, Hahren, we can't leave them. We have all heard stories of the...tastes that Vaughan had, only a few weeks back the smith's daughter was found dead after being with him."


	3. Death in the Alienage

A Tale of Two Wardens  
Chapter 3 – Death in the Alienage

Soon after, Soris and Theron had snuck through to the side of the Arl's palace. From the side they were standing; the palace was very even and symmetrical, the cold stone brick running alongside everything.

"Soris, do you think this will end badly for the alienage?" Theron asked as he held his blades out in front of himself, the knife in his left hand and the longsword from Duncan in his right.

Soris sighed, "Can it end well?"

They both looked down the garden, surprisingly there were few guards patrolling the grounds, most had likely been taken to Ostagar. Slowly the two of them crept to the door that the boy directed them to when all of a sudden there was a loud bark followed by a deep yell.

"Maker's ass!" Theron spit and threw his knife, piercing the mabari's fur with a loud whine as an arrow buried itself in the mabari's back. Theron ran forward and pulled the knife from the hound and in the same movement, swung the longsword down on the soldier's arm, knocking his shield arm back. The armor took much of the strike, but that was the chance Theron needed. Taking advantage of the guard shifting back, Theron swung out his knife from the side and buried the blade into the guard's neck, finding the gap between the armor. A spray of warm blood shot onto his hand as he backed away, letting the guard fall down on top of his hound with a dying gurgle.

Theron looked over to Soris who was clearly beginning to panic, muttering to himself, "We...we killed them..."

Theron tried to get some of the blood off of his hands before putting it on Soris's shoulder to try and reassure him, but in truth he was just as shaken.

"We have to do this," Theron said, turning away from Soris to search the guard's belongings before slipping a coin purse into his pocket. Adrenaline pumped through his body, while he knew how to use a weapon, it was the first time he had ever killed a man. He had defended himself plenty of times, there were plenty of parts of Denerim that were dangerous when he left the alienage but they would often flee after a blade was drawn. Now….he had killed.

"Is this what father meant?" Theron wondered to himself before stepping away from the guard.

After taking out two more guards and their hounds, they snuck through the garden and got to the unguarded kitchen door. The lock was quickly broken, using the lockpick set that his mother had left him. The guard inside was sitting on a couple of boxes, a bottle of whiskey dropped on the floor from his empty hand. Crouched down, Theron slowly walked over and placed his hand over the guard's mouth.

"I don't need to kill you," he muttered to himself before grabbing the bottle and smacking it over the guard's head. The guard grunted in his sleep before slumping down onto the cold stone floor, unconscious but still alive.

"That'll keep him out for a while…this must be the kitchens," he whispered to Soris and opened the door, revealing an old fat shem barking at a servant in front of the firepit. "You two are late!" the cook yelled as he turned around and then staggered back, "Why are you covered in blo—Urgh," the man groaned and fell forward, his head falling into a basket of dough.

Behind where he was standing stood the elven servant with his fists braced, but he lowered them as soon as he saw Theron and Soris.

"You don't know how long he has had that coming. The women, right? It's who you are looking for? They were taken to Vaughan's quarters. I'm getting out of here before the storm hits," The assistant explained and he began to walk away but Theron stopped him, placing his hand on the servant's arm to give him a quick thanks.

"We should change into cleaner clothes," Theron said then looked to the side, to make sure no one was coming while Soris reached into a bag they were given by Valendrian. They pulled off the bloody clothes and stashed them in a bag of grain in the dusty old larder, not something that seemed to be checked often.

Theron quickly turned to Soris and said, "Time to act like proper servants. I was in here once with my father when his lord was visiting the Arl, we should head to the armory, get gear, and then fight the rest of our way to Vaughan." The two of them finished getting changed, but there would be no way to carry their weapons. Soris had to ditch the bow and Theron had to ditch the longsword, but there would be weapons they could take from the armory.

Soris put his hand on Theron's arm and nodded, trying to look confident, "I'm with you cousin, you lead just...just don't die."

Soris and Theron walked out of the kitchens as three guards were walking in their general direction. "Out of my way! Bloody knife ears, cuff the lot of em, I say!" One of them barked as the others nodded in agreement, "Cut off their lil spiky ears as well!" They all laughed and clanked mugs, ignoring Soris and Theron who faced similar insults all the way to the armory.

"Excuse me, messere...my lord Kendells asked us to clean up here for when his father comes back," Theron explained to the guard who stood in front of the armory door, his head held low in deference.

"Wha? Damn...I got to loosen up this armor," the guard muttered, passing them by as they slipped in.

"Come on, let's quickly change." Theron walked over to one of the armor stands and picked out the smallest set possible, strapping the leather set of armor over his clothes.

Normally you were supposed to wear a set of comfortable linens and have properly fitted armor, but this would have to do. He grabbed a longsword from one of the stands and drew the knife he carried on his forearm, readying himself for the fight ahead. He glanced over and saw Soris had slipped on a too large set of splint mail and was holding a crossbow.

"It's better than nothing!" Theron said and they walked out, ready to fight.

A few dead guards later they were in the royal suite of the palace, Theron looked over as a much heavily armored guard stood over at a metal door, a vault possibly.

"Get his attention," Theron whispered and in response Soris shot out a bolt into a wall mounted shield above the guard's head, catching the guard by surprise as Theron charged with his blades out, but when his long sword met the armor, it didn't slide in or even stagger him, the metal plates easily deflecting the blow. Theron was quickly knocked aside by the guard's shield and the man laughed as he lifted his blade above Theron, holding it out to show his power. That moment was all he needed, Theron kicked out, sweeping the man off his feet, causing him to fall like a block of metal in his thick armor. Soris came over and aimed the crossbow at the guard's head while Theron pulled himself up and held his knife to the man's throat.

"I won't kill you, is that Vaughan's room?" Theron asked and pulled a key off of the guard's chain and threw it to Soris.

The man nodded, "Maker spites you, Knife-ear! You'll die for this!" the guard barked and spit into Theron's face, who just stood over the guard silently. A moment later, the knife shot forward, stabbing into the guard's neck, ending his life in an instant.

Theron wiped his face and muttered, staring down at the guard as the blood flowed from his throat, "Wrong answer."

"Soris, what's in the vault?" Theron asked and looked over to see a pile of gems and gold, his mouth watering at the thought of all the things he could do with that money but he shook his head, coming back to reality.

"We can't take it all, but we'll get some when we leave, first comes Vaughan," Theron said and bit his lip anxiously. Soris nodded in agreement and they walked across the chamber and kicked the door in. The sight in front of him made him thankful he hadn't eaten anything today.

One of the women lay dead at their feet, her back at an awkward angle and bruises on her face and down her arms. Over in the back of the room, the other women were all shackled to the wall by a series of chains. Vaughan and his lackeys stood over a quivering and bloody Shianni, the skirt of her dress ripped up and her cheek cut and bruised.

"Get the hell away from her!" Theron barked and one of Vaughan's lackeys laughed, "It's that elf you knocked out!"

"Yes, I realize that Braden. I also can see they are covered in enough blood to fill a tub!" Vaughan yelled and turned away from Shianni and faced Theron and Soris.

"Now I'm sure you are a reasonable man, how about I pay you…say 40 sovereigns and you turn away, we return the woman, a little worse for wear, but alive, tomorrow," Vaughan offered them. Theron's face stayed stony and he made no reaction at first. But then his arm swung out and his knife buried itself right in the center of Braden's chest, causing the man to stumble back and fall, his life over before he even hit the ground.

"Does that give you an answer?" Theron asked and drew his longsword, charging at Vaughan while the other lackey ran at Soris who quickly fired the crossbow, sending a bolt right into the man's chest.

"Bad move knife ear!" Vaughan snapped and blocked Theron's blade with a dagger taken from his thigh. Vaughan was big, but not skilled, his form sloppy. With an unsportsmanlike kick right between Vaughan's legs, Theron had him on the ground.

"I hope the Arl is happy when he comes home from Ostagar," Theron whispered and there may have been a moment of fear or regret on Vaughan's face, but all Theron saw was red as he picked up Vaughan's blade and pushed it through his chest. The dagger cut through muscles and flesh as Theron pushed it into the large man's chest, forcing Vaughan's body backwards and onto the carpeted floor. Blood pooled at his lips and Vaughan reached out to try and stop Theron, but the strength quickly drained from Vaughan's extremities. The image of the dead elf and Shianni all battered and bruised fueled an anger inside of him that he had never felt before. Rage burned inside of him and he took the blade out of the man's chest and shoved it in again and again; blood spraying on his face and hands with each strike.

When he felt his rage calm, he looked up while blood dripped down from his face. Shianni was laying on her back but when Theron faced her, she started to back away.

"No more blood…no more blood…" she muttered, her eyes darting around the room.

"Shianni, it's your cousin, Theron," he whispered, softening his voice as he started to walk over to her, but it only made her back away more.

"Take care of her…" Theron mentioned to Soris as he got up and walked back to Vaughan's body and took a key from his pocket. The key fit the shackles that bound the women together and soon all of them were free from the heavy shackles that clattered to the floor.

"Theron...come here," Nesiara whispered quietly, her voice shaky. She took Theron's hand and led him over to a basin of water. "Let me wash the blood off of you," she whispered before taking a rag and began to wipe down Theron's face, but he couldn't even react. All he could do was stare at Shianni who was shivering in Soris' arms.

"Come on, we have to escape quietly and quickly," muttered Theron as Nesiara finished cleaning him up.

The sun was beginning to set down in the sky, small rays of orange and gold at the horizon, accenting them as they got back to the Alienage. Valendrian was at the gate with Cyrion who ran forward and started looking over Theron for any wounds.

"I'm fine father...take Shianni," he whispered, his voice still shaky. Duncan and Valendrian stared at them while Cyrion took Shianni in his arms and carried her home.

"This will end bad...we have to run, or something, we had to kill Vaughan," Theron told Valendrian as Duncan stood quietly, listening intently, his deep brown eyes constantly focused on Theron.

"That might not be so," Duncan muttered and whispered to Valendrian, but Theron was too exhausted to try and eavesdrop. Soris walked up to Theron, looking even more pale than usual and the bags under their eyes were growing from exhaustion.

"Cousin, you were always my hero as a child. Now it is just official," Soris laughed and reached out to hug Theron. "If we don't get out of this….at least we killed that pig," Soris whispered before pulling away from the hug.

A few minutes of silence passed and then the gates of the alienage opened to reveal a troop of guards. The lieutenant of the group, an older man with a thick greying beard walked up.

"Valendrian, a trail of blood runs through the Arl's home and we know the culprit is here." Valendrian stepped forward and stared at the guard but before he could try and come up with excuses, Theron walked up and presented the blood covered dagger to the guards, the one he killed Vaughan with.

"I did it, when our women were taken; I stole this blade from the Grey Warden and slew Vaughan Kendells." If the guard didn't have his chin held up by his helmet, his mouth would've fallen open in shock.

"One elf did all that?" The captain asked and Valendrian nodded, a proud smile on his face from Theron's willingness to protect Soris and the others, "Not all of us are helpless."

The captain stood up and turned to Theron, taking the dagger. "Well you are either brave or stupid, but come on," the captain beckoned and Theron started walking but Duncan put his hand out, gaining the captain's attention.

"A word captain?" The old warden calmly asked the captain who let out a sigh as he walked forward to Duncan.

"I would like to invoke the rite of conscription; I'll take this prisoner into my custody." This time the captain's mouth did fall open; his gauntleted hand reached up to squeeze the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"I can't argue it cause you have the right, but get him out by night. The people will want blood," The captain barked and ordered his troops out, muttering about the paperwork as he walked.

"What did you do, Duncan?" Theron asked as the gates slammed shut and Valendrian walked forward, letting out a sigh, "Well looks like you got your recruit, shame I couldn't stop you this time."

Duncan laughed and then looked to him, explaining, "I saved your life. Grey Wardens have a royal right called the rite of conscription, we can induct anyone into the order as a recruit, but it can't be freely used lest we lose our right to work in Ferelden. You should get your things and say goodbye to your family, we have to leave." Duncan took Valendrian to the side and they spoke amongst themselves as Soris walked up to him.

Theron stood there in shock, the realization taking a moment to hit him.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye Cousin," Soris acknowledged as he walked up, placing his hand on Theron's shoulder. "Who'd have thought, you'd become a Grey Warden."

Theron stood quietly before laughing, he didn't know how else to respond. "Maybe I'll do something good, what will you do?" He asked Soris.

"I'm getting married and settling down, that's for sure! Valora is a good woman. I...I'll see you when you go, go check on Shianni," Soris said before walking away to check on Valora.

Theron walked over to his house and saw his father leaning against the wall.

"My son, I never thought it would end up like this..." Cyrion lamented, the sadness clear in his father's eyes.

"Father, I had to do it...I had to. Mother would've been proud..." Theron explained and laid his hand on his father's shoulder; it almost looked like his father's grey hair grew grayer in the last few hours.

"Yes she would have. Let's go inside and see Shianni and Nesiara, shame...she'd have been a good wife," he sighed as they walked in.

With a tight embrace Theron looked down at Nesiara, "I'm really sorry it turned out this way, what will you do?" He asked, looking down at her as they hugged. She looked up at him with her bright hazel eyes and smiled gently.

"I'll probably stay for a while, maybe start a business with Valora. I'll be ok; your father is letting me stay here for now. Grey Warden, eh? You're a big deal now," She teased and brushed her lips against his cheek, bringing a smile to his face. "Good...I promise Denerim is a good place to live," he explained before walking past her to the bed where Shianni was laying. He was nervous to face her after what had just happened but thankfully she looked up at him with a soft smile, her voice was still shaky and it was clear no one would be getting close to her for a while.

"You're a hero...you really are..." Shianni whispered, trying to force a smile, but she couldn't.

"Did you kill them?" she asked.

"Like the pigs they were," he responded, taking her hand in his. "I love you cousin...I'll try and come back home soon. As soon as it is safe," Theron whispered, looking down at Shianni who was wrapped tightly in the blankets.

"I love you too, cousin. And I know you will."

He spent his last few moments looking around the only home he had ever known. Every day he wanted a new life, a way to get out of this little house, but now….he knew he would miss it. The home, his family, even the alienage. Theron turned to walk to the door but Cyrion stopped him, handing him a small box wrapped in cloth.

"This was your mother's. I was going to give you it after the wedding," Cyrion explained, "But...now you need it more than ever."

Theron set the box was set on the table and quickly undid the wrapping. The clasp holding the box shut was opened and inside lay a beautiful silver and blue dagger; the blade giving off an otherworldly glow. "It was lyrium enchanted...it would've been valuable to sell but...she always intended this to be given to you," Cyrion explained before turning to Theron. "I'm proud of you...and I always will be," he said before hugging Theron tightly, "I love you son."

"I love you too dad," Theron whispered, trying to hold back his tears.

With the ragtag leather armor and the new blade on his hip, plus a bag with some clothes, Theron walked to Duncan.

"It's time to go then," Duncan said.

Theron felt a few tears drip down his face as they walked out of the Alienage, his home for his entire life.

With a quick stop at Wade's armor shop, Theron was fitted into a proper set of leather armor, tight and crisp from how new it was; but much better fitting then the old suit he salvaged in the Arl's armory. Duncan also purchased Theron a new sword, steel and curved to fit his style, leaving Theron armed with the two blades at his side, his mother's knife in his arm sheath, and a set of throwing knives ready at his side.

"Where do we go now, Duncan?" Theron asked as they left the city. Duncan looked down at Theron and then straight ahead to the road, "A few days trip to Highever and then a week across the Bannorn to Ostagar."


	4. The Couslands

A Tale of Two Wardens  
Chapter 4 – The Couslands

A shield bearing the Cousland crest, two laurel wreaths in the shape of wings over the black background, met a sword strike and parried it, knocking its sender back.

"Got to do better than that!" a warm female voice yelled from behind her helm and she swung out with her shield, bashing the arm of the other combatant open. Her sword quickly followed, the tip pressing against her opponent's throat.

"My win, Fergus," Lara Cousland said with a smirk before drawing her blade back from her older brother's throat. She pulled off her helmet, setting it to the side before brushing her hair back, removing it from the bun she had put it in. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back as she grabbed a rag and wiped at the sweat and grime on her forehead.

"Damn it sister, you got me again, what is this? Five times in a row?" Fergus laughed as his little boy ran over and jumped into his arms.

"Daddy, did Auntie Lara beat you again?" Oren asked as he bounced against his dad's arm.

"Yes, yes she did," Fergus admitted, but was laughing at the same time.

"I believe you mean I utterly trounced you!" Lara yelled from the well at the end of the field, washing her face with the damp rag. With the experienced hands of a warrior, she began undoing the knots holding her mail to the gambeson she wore underneath.

"Don't let it get to your head; I'll get you one of these days," Fergus yelled back and started to walk out of the field.

"I'll see you later. Shame you aren't coming with me to Ostagar, you'd do well there," Fergus called out as he began walking away.

"Wait!" she yelled and ran over to Fergus and Oren. "What do you mean I'm not going with you to Ostagar? I'm a much better fighter!" she started yelling at him as Oren jumped down. Large calloused hands reached out and cupped Lara's shoulders.

"Sister, sister calm down, please," Fergus asked and Lara took a deep breath, focusing on her brother's deep brown eyes, exactly identical to hers.

"Why wasn't I told?" She pleaded and Fergus shrugged, "Go ask father, he was waiting in the main hall for Howe to get here."

Her nose crinkled in disgust when Howe's name was mentioned. "Oh great, now I will be arguing with father AND dealing with him trying to match me with those asinine children," she muttered before spitting on the ground just to get the thought out of her head. She quickly took off the gambeson, leaving it on the floor of the training yard before storming off, just wearing her leather jerkin over a tunic and her riding pants.

"Go go, it'll annoy you until you do," Fergus beckoned to the door out of the yard.

"Auntie Lara is so much fun! She isn't delicate like mommy!" Oren laughed as he looked up to his father,

"Just don't tell mommy you said that," Fergus quickly responded

Lara marched down the hall of the castle, anger fuling her movement as she tried to come up with the proper words to convince her father. "What a fool! I'm much better than Fergus! Leave your heir here and let me fight!" she thought, trying to compose herself.

"Father, a word please!" she snapped as she walked into the main hall and saw her father, Teyrn Bryce Cousland, speaking to his old friend Arl Howe. Bryce turned to her and crossed his arms, looking at her curiously. The same deep brown eyes that she and Fergus had were staring at her as she began to speak, purposely not acknowledging Howe.

"Fergus just told me that I'm not going down to fight! That is absurd! He is your heir, he has a family, and I'm a much better fighter than he is!" Lara yelled at her father who started laughing in response to her pleas.

"Don't laugh! I'm being serious!" she barked at him but he just rubbed his forehead, slowly regaining composure

"I'm sorry, Lara. I can't help but laugh, ah, you remind me of your mother so much right now. She used to yell at me the same way. But you understand, I need you here because there will only be a small force of guards. Use that incredible skill and defend our home, and our family." Bryce knew she was going to hear and was already planning ahead for this.

"There are rumors that this is a Blight and if it does go bad, I trust you to take care of this castle." The genuine concern in his eyes was enough to trip her logic.

Father….come on, be reasonable, I don't need to be here to protect the castle and mother," Lara said as she walked closer to her father. Bryce placed his hand on her arm and looked into her eyes, silently pleading her to calm down.

"Lara, we both know that if something happens down south then I will be leaving Highever in your command, it isn't what you want, but we have to sometimes suffer it." She looked into his eyes and sighed, knowing that as much as she could bluster, his logic was strong enough.

"Fine..." Lara admitted defeat and turned to face Arl Howe, trying to hold back the look of disgust for him. "Greetings Arl Howe, sorry to interrupt," she said, glancing over at him. Typical Howe, well groomed and organized, trying to show off more power than he had, his crooked nose the prominent feature on his face, father had always promised to tell her the story of how it got broken but never did. A medal hanging from his neck, an award given to him during the fight to free Ferelden.

"It's no problem, my Lady. You know I should've brought Thomas with me, he was asking about you," he said to her with a false look of interest in his eyes. That was it, all the disgusting memories flew back to her, of all of Howe's children, Thomas took after Howe the most, Nathaniel was quiet but respectable, Delilah was pompous, but Thomas was downright power hungry and lecherous. Knowing where the topic of conversation was heading, she shook her head and laughed,

"I've no interest in an arranged marriage."

The bluntness made Bryce turn around in an attempt to hide that he was choking on the brandy he was sipping. Howe's face barely changed, but the smirk washed away a bit. "You're right Bryce; she is a lot like Eleanor."

Bryce turned around after regaining composure and beamed, "My daughter's a firebrand for sure. Speaking of which, stay for a moment sweetheart."

She sighed and leant against the wall, wishing she was still wearing her armor. Bryce laughed and looked to Howe, "Ah, but what were you telling me before, old friend?"

"My troops are going to be a day or two late, I do apologize but we had some issues with tax levies that we didn't reinforce in time," said Arl Howe as they spoke. Lara listened intently to the discussed battle plans.

"If Fergus was in her place, he would be yawning and not paying attention. The reasoning was understandable enough as to why she was to be left here, Fergus could lead the troop's fine, but he wouldn't be able to command a small force, not that an attack was likely." Lara mused and continued to lean against the wall, slowly fading into daydreams as Howe and her father reminisced about their time fighting in the revolution.

"...but then we were fighting Orlesians...not monsters," Howe muttered with a tone of disgust, the equal ground that Orlesians and Darkspawn held in the mind of Howe was enough to make her chuckle.

A guard marched in and walked to Bryce, "Milord, your guest is here."

"Let them in," Bryce beckoned and the door to the main hall opened wide. Lara quickly stood straight when she saw the guest. A dark skinned man with deep black hair pulled into a ponytail with a neatly trimmed beard. A face scarred from battles, not only physical but emotional, but his eyes showed warmth and strength. What Lara was most drawn to was his armor, a beautiful blue and silver set, well taken care of and fit. Behind him stood an elf, pale skin accenting his green eyes and his red hair pulled back into a tight braid, a blade and dagger at his side.

"You don't usually see Elven squires," she wondered as they walked up

"Lara, I would like to introduce you to Commander of the Ferelden Grey Wardens, Duncan," Bryce said as he turned to Lara. Her throat went dry and her eyes almost shot out of her head, but she quickly collected herself enough to step forward.

"It's an honor to meet someone of your esteem," she stammered out. Duncan offered his hand and she took it, his grip was strong and rough, the hands of a warrior. She quickly glanced at Howe, his face was still but it was clear he was shocked about the arrival as well

"Oh and this is a new recruit, Theron," Duncan offered and Theron bowed to the nobles in front of him, but when he straightened it was clear how nervous he was.

"It is not often we have such esteemed guests visiting us. What is it you have come for?" Lara asked as her eyes danced around the room, jumping between Theron and Duncan, the stories of valor and strength that she read as a child coursed through her mind.

"I'll slay the archdemon!" A young Lara yelled as she sat on her father's lap, her father would often respond, "I'm sure you would pup, I'm sure you would."

"With the Darkspawn threat in the south, I have decided to travel north to recruit for our order. I picked up Theron here in Denerim." Lara noticed how hard Theron was trying to look confident, but his hands were shaking at his sides

"I'll talk to him later," she thought to herself but her thoughts were interrupted by Howe clearing his throat.

"But wasn't it said that this isn't blight, just a large raid?" Howe asked

Perfectly on that note, Duncan shook his head, "While the archdemon hasn't been seen, every part of my body tells me this is a blight."

"Wouldn't it be better if it was just a large raid, now a Blight would be horrible. But after the last blight, it can't be possible for the Darkspawn to be able to muster up enough for a blight," Howe muttered, clearly looking down on the Wardens,, the contempt so clear that it was shocking to Lara.

"Ah my Lord, your concerns with my actions are respectable, but what is it they say? Better safe than sorry," Duncan offered with a smile on his face, but the way he was looking made it seem like he had heard and dismissed this line of questioning before.  
Bryce cleared his throat and looked over to Duncan, saying, "We have many brave knights you can test if you would like, one of them, Ser Gilmore, is extremely passionate and skilled." Lara felt her hands shaking; the warrior in front of her could take anyone he pleased into the most esteemed order in the world.

"Would he take her? Would he even offer?" She wondered, her thoughts racing.

"I will definitely test these men, but I have also heard much about your daughter's skill as a warrior, better than anyone in Highever, if the rumors are true," Duncan responded. Lara's mouth went dry at the compliment.

"Why...why thank you Ser," she stammered out but just as her dreams rose, so did they fall. Bryce walked in front of her, motioning to keep her behind him.

"I've not so many children that I'd gladly see them off to war...unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription," He said to Duncan, the worry was heavy in his tone, Duncan did have royal decree to take anyone he pleased

"You have no need to fear, while we need as many good recruits as possible, I will not force the issue." Duncan's tone was of understanding and led to a sigh of relief from Bryce as he walked away from Lara. What had been excitement before, became sadness, but she had to accept it, she was a smart girl, and she understood the reasoning...doesn't mean she had to like it.

"Lara, I'd like to talk to Duncan more in private," Bryce waved over to her but she had to get a word in first. "Duncan, can I still be tested anyway? I would be honored if my skill could be examined by someone of your caliber," Lara requested and Duncan nodded.

"That would be fine, but from what I understand you proved yourself in the recent tourney. No test I could administer could beat live combat like that," Duncan explained, referring to a recent tournament that her father had organized. She won the prize for close combat, beating out knights from across Ferelden and as far as Orlais and Antiva.  
"But we can discuss this more later."

Duncan looked down to Theron, "You should go too, just for a while. My Lord, can one of your guards escort Theron to our room?" Duncan asked but the idea made Theron's nose curl, he had seen enough of noble guards for long enough. He looked down nervously at his hands and sighed, he still felt Vaughan's blood still on his face and hands.

Bryce turned to Lara, asking, "Pup, why don't you show Theron around?"

Theron nearly dropped his jaw with shock, never before has he had a shem speak with such respect about him, especially one in such a high position. On a good day he would be pushed out of the way by a guard, on the worse day, something like Vaughan. He looked up to see Lara and the Teyrn staring at him so he gave a small bow again and muttered a quiet thank you.

"Of course father," Lara sighed, not that she felt bad about escorting Theron, but that everything felt like it was swept out from under her feet today. First the expectation that she would fight with their army at Ostagar, and then the compliment from the Warden-Commander of Ferelden.

With a quick kiss of her father's cheek and a wave to Howe and Duncan, she approached Theron, offering a hand and giving a slight smile "It's nice to meet you, as you heard, I'm Lara."

Theron ran his eyes over the Teyrn's Daughter, she was different from most noble women. She was tall and strong, her hands rough and calloused, and she had the telltale tan lines of someone who often wore heavy armor. She even carried herself differently, she appeared down to earth and respectful. As confident as he tried to be, being an elf next to the daughter of one of the most powerful families in Ferelden was utterly nerve wracking, but he tried to focus himself, remembering that he was a Grey Warden.

"It's my pleasure, my lady."

They walked out of the main hall together and through the paths of Highever Castle, beautifully aged stone brick surrounded them as Lara gave Theron a tour of the castle. Unlike the Arl's manor in Denerim, there was something that made the castle more like a home, and full of life. Around them Theron heard the sound of servants scurrying about and guards training, all in preparation for the upcoming battle.

"So Theron," Lara turned around and smiled at him. "Did you live in the Alienage in Denerim? I haven't been there. I tend to avoid trips to Denerim as much as I can. Most of the nobles are too busy trying to marry their children off to me," she explained, glancing down at Theron beside her. Her voice was relaxed and casual, something he never expected from any human when talking to him.

"Uhm, yes, yes I was. I was arranged to be married to an elf from Highever's Alienage, I'm told it's a lot nicer here than Denerim," He responded, quickly thinking up a way to get around telling Lara about Vaughan and why he was recruited. "Well then Duncan recruited me, she understood and last I heard she might stay in Denerim for a while."

She listened intently, he clearly impressed the Grey Wardens and that was good enough for her. "Oh? I had no idea that elves have arranged marriages. That's fascinating," Lara responded with curiosity.

The two of them slowly fell into a casual discourse; even Theron had begun to feel comfortable and slowly opened up to her. It was definitely an odd sight, an armed elf with the Teyrn's daughter, but what few looks they got were quickly dismissed by a glare from their mistress.

"Theron, before we head to your room, can we stop at the kennel? I've been meaning to say hello to my Mabari, and it's right over here," Lara asked.

"A Mabari? The only Mabari hounds I have seen were around more upper class areas, none of them were ever used in the Alienage, lest the hounds get their paws dirty," The tone of contempt returning to his voice for the guards of Denerim

Lara gave a small chuckle, but knew that he wasn't only joking. "We have about ten to fifteen Mabari in our kennel at any given time," Lara explained and went on about a couple of facts about Mabari hounds as they followed the path to the south side of the castle, the loud barks a clear indicator that they were nearing a kennel.

"Collin!" Lara yelled as she ran up to the gate of the kennel, waving to a tall well-tanned man with what looked like a circular mattress wrapped around his arm. As they walked up, one of the large hounds dived forward towards Collin's arm, biting down into the cushion.

"Oh hello, Lara!" Collin called back in a gravelly voice and made a "git" sound to the hound, pulling away and dropping the padding on the ground. "Good to see you today." His eyes moved to Theron who was anxiously standing back and he whispered to her, "Who's the elf?"

Theron raised an eyebrow and walked up, an annoyed smirk on his face. "The elf," he responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Is named Theron, a Grey Warden recruit here with the Warden-Commander in Ferelden."

The Kennel Master gave a small nod, "I'm sorry, I meant no offense, it's good to meet someone of such skill." Theron nodded respectfully as he leaned against the fence, not really listening to Lara and Collin talk, but focusing on the scene before him, the thick and furry masses of muscle all walking around the Kennel, standing up they'd be as large as he was and twice as wide.

"So the Grey Warden Commander is here, eh?" Collin asked and Lara nodded. "Yes, I wonder if they could make hounds into Grey Wardens? I'll have to ask him tonight," Collin wondered aloud and they both laughed. Lara hopped over the fence and stood next to Collin, the large man towering over Lara, who herself was quite tall.

"Come on Reilly!" she called out and with a loud yip, a light brown and black Mabari came charging out and aimed in their direction. A scary sight in most cases, but instead of taking a limb off, Reilly slowed down and pressed his nose into her thigh and licked her hand. The hound looked up and began panting, patiently waiting for his mistress to come play. She turned around and glanced at Theron who was stiff, probably afraid of the Mabari.

"Come hop over, he won't bite. Well, unless you're a bad guy, but you aren't one," she chuckled before waving for Theron to come over.

Theron swallowed anxiously before hopping over the fence. He looked nervously at the Mabari as the dog walked over to him. The hound looked up at him curiously before leaning in and licking Theron's hand. A smile came to Lara's face at how fast Reilly accepted Theron and Theron slowly leaned down so he was eye to eye with the hound.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Theron," offering a hand to the dog jokingly, not expecting him to respond. Reilly looked up curiously and then placed his hand in Theron's, surprising him.

Lara snorted in laughter and simply started to shake her head. Colin just crossed his arms and smiled proudly, laughing to himself,

"Don't you be questioning my Hounds; they are just as smart as the stories go."

Like he was listening to the conversation, what looked like the dog equivalent of a smirk came to Reilly's face and he barked in agreement to Colin.

"Well I sure won't question it anymore," Theron acknowledged and shook the dog's paw, letting Reilly run off to Lara.

After a few more minutes of talking and a wave goodbye, Lara and Theron started to walk away from the Kennel, Reilly walked a short distance behind them as they spoke to each other.

"Well this is your room; will I be seeing you at dinner tonight?" Lara asked with a smile and Theron nodded, "I'm sure I'll be there."

With a quick scratch behind the ears, Theron said goodbye to Reilly before turning towards the room Lara left him at. The guest room was massive, bigger than most houses in the Alienage, but he was traveling with the Grey Wardens now. "I'm going to be a Grey Warden," he reminded himself before sitting down at the edge of the bed.

Lara continued to walk up to the noble family chambers, wanting to relax before dinner tonight but her thoughts were quickly interrupted by her name being called from the distance by a familiar voice.

"Roderick! Hey!" She responded, pulling the redheaded knight into a tight embrace, rough lips brushed her cheek as they pulled away, leaving a blush against her cheeks. She quickly tucked a bit of hair back behind her ear and smiled, happy to see the kind knight, one of her closest friends since he was squired here ten or so years ago.

"It's good to see you, my lady." Roderick smiled as Reilly huffed, lying against the floor, not surprisingly; the hound never cared for him much.

"By the maker, you insufferable man, call me Lara!" She threw her hands up in annoyance and then crossed them against her chest only to hear the familiar laugh as Roderick declined.

He laughed with her and then cleared his throat, "I've been looking for you a while, are the rumors true…that there is a Grey Warden here…and he is recruiting?"

"Yes, yes they are. I met him and another recruit he brought, an elf from Denerim, they are both nice, a little intense though.. And….my father recommended you to be tested, I think they want to do it tomorrow after Fergus leaves with the troops," Lara explained, watching the smile come across Roderick's face.

"Me?! A Grey Warden…wow….it's like the stories Aldous told us as children," Ser Gilmore exclaimed, the shock on his face clear.

"Of course he would test you, you are one of the few people in the entire Teyrnir who can compete with yours truly," Lara teased, offering a slight bow.

"You still beat me most of the time, but I have to go. I will see you later, my lady," He emphasized the last bit just to mess with her and at the top of her lungs she yelled her name back to him. As he walked off, she pressed her hand to her forehead, "Insufferable man…."

A few hours passed as Duncan walked into the room that Theron was waiting in, leaning against the wall in a chair as he was reading through a book he borrowed from the castle library, much to the ire of the librarian who thought that he was a thief.

"Oh hello, Duncan." Theron laid his book down on the table and leaned his chair upright as the grizzled warrior sat down on the bed.

"Had a good day, my boy?" Duncan asked, stretching with a grunt

"I spent some time with Lara; I might start liking this Grey Warden thing. They all respected me as an equal, at least until I reminded them who I was. That's...not what I'm used to from the alienage," Theron recounted the almost two hours he spent with Lara as Duncan listened intently.

"The Cousland family has always been notable for their kindness, just a trait of theirs, but just as well, the Grey Warden name is a very important title here, just wear it with pride, Theron," Duncan responded before quickly adding, "The dinner before the army sets off is tonight, the Teyrn asked that you come."

Theron nodded and looked down at his leather armor, well made as it may be; it was not very dinner appropriate.

Duncan couldn't help but chuckle, "It's a dinner to celebrate a battle, plus we are warriors, it'll be fine."

"Mother! By the maker, this thing is hideous!" Lara pouted as she lifted the purple gown up against her frame in front of the mirror, the puffy sleeves and tight neckline would make her look like an old maiden.

"You are wearing the dress missy, no complaining. It is the height of fashion when your father and I visited Orlais," Eleanor sighed, pursing her lips, all while tapping her foot against the floor at her daughter's determination to wear armor to the dinner.

"Mother! You and father are making me stay here and not fight, at least let me show that I'm a ruler that should be respected, not some noble daughter who can't move in a corset" Lara threw the dress down on her bed and crossed her arms over the leather jerkin, the buttons and clips worn with constant use and leather perfectly stretched to fit every curve of her body, it wasn't much protection in a real fight as a warrior, but it was certainly more comfortable then her chain and metal, the armor her father had custom made for her was on a stand in the corner of the room. Silverite and Red Steel formed a series of chain links for the parts that faced constant movement and everything else was wrapped with steel and Silverite plate metal, offering a great balance of mobility and defense.

"You insufferable girl," Eleanor hollered, throwing her arms up in the same manner that Lara did when she was annoyed.

"We'll find you a dress you like," her mother grumbled while walking over to the wardrobe. She began skimming through the clothes before picking out a long blue strapless dress made in Denerim.

"If you refuse to wear that, you have to wear this; we're already going to have enough warriors in armor there." Lara lifted her hand to her forehead and let out a long sigh, finally admitting some manner of defeat.

"Sister, I'm here," rung Oriana's voice as she walked into the room a few minutes later after Lara had changed into the dress. Oriana's hair was already in a beautiful updo with locks coming down to cascade and trace along her flawless and delicate face. They were polar opposites, or so she thought that on the day Fergus came home with her. Every feature perfectly shaped and delicate, constantly looking like she spent hours making every piece of hair was perfect.

"Any man's dream," Lara always thought. But as they grew to know each other, Oriana proved to be incredibly strong willed and witty when she wanted to, whereas Lara was unable to hold herself back at times; Oriana was the perfect wife for Fergus who was as witty as a spoon.

"You look radiant as always," Lara laughed and sat down in front of the mirror as Oriana sat behind her and slowly started to brush Lara's long dark brown locks.

"Thank you Lara, you look lovely yourself, I saw your mother walking out of here exasperated, I take it you wanted to wear your armor?" Oriana stood up and turned Lara around to apply just a small bit of makeup to accent her eyes.

"You know me Oriana, I can't be put into a skirt without kicking and screaming," Lara snorted back a laugh as she closed her eyes to let Oriana brush the powder along her eyes.

"How's Fergus?" Lara asked but Oriana didn't immediately respond, focusing on finishing Lara's makeup.

"He is ok, would rather he had some company on the trip down south, but he is worried, like your father. The Darkspawn means this could truly be blight, as much as we can hope it won't be. But he is putting on a good face for Oren," she sighed quietly. She and Lara were close enough that there was no need to put on a strong face. "Oh and if I forget to mention, I know you want to be going with Fergus, but I'll be here in case you need any help, not that you need it, I love my husband, but you took after your father a little better in that regard." They both laughed amongst each other and slowly headed down to the dining hall, Reilly trailing at their heels.

Theron sat down next to Duncan at the main table at the head of the large dining hall. Duncan was busy talking with the Teyrn about battle plans for the fight down south, but Theron couldn't focus on the conversations, instead looking around the packed dining hall. Lara had walked in with another woman and was sitting at the head of the table talking to a man in armor, her brother, he assumed. His eyes fanned across the room, taking in the sights before him, never before had he seen such a series of nobles before and here he was, a lowly alienage elf sitting as an equal amongst such people.

"Excuse me; are you from the Denerim Alienage?" A low voice called out from behind him, making him quickly turn around. A petite elf stood before him, wearing a short dress with various stones embroidered onto the dress. Her blonde hair hung down to her chin on both sides, broken up by her pointed elven ears peeking through.

"Yes, yes I was," Theron responded curiously, his eyes curiously exploring her face, trying to figure out where he recognized her from but then it hit him. "Oh my goodness yes, you're Iona. Amethyne's mother, right?" He asked

She nodded her head, "I...don't get back to the alienage much, and Amethyne has been staying with her grandparents. I knew I recognized you, I have to say I'm just...surprised to see anyone from the alienage here," she explained before taking the empty seat next to Theron.

"I was recruited by Duncan, he is the Warden-Commander of Ferelden. There was….was an incident in the alienage," he began to explain but just as he feared Iona's eyes opened wide.

"Is it safe, my daughter is-"

"She's safe, you don't have to worry. I was the one who….got revenge on the Arl's son," Theron explained quietly, reaching out to put his hand on Iona's. "She's safe, the alienage is safe."

"Ok..I trust you," she says, giving Theron a gentle smile.

"Ah Lara, you remember Lady Landra don't you?" Eleanor called over in Lara's direction. Lara looked up from her bowl of Stew before smiling over at Lady Landra.

"It's a pleasure, the last time we saw eachother was at the tourney, no?" Lara asked before glancing over at her son, Dairren.

"Yes, the tourney. If I remember correctly, your older brother absolutely thrashed my son in the fight?" Landra remarked and a blush formed along Dairren's face.

"Well I'm sure I put up a reasonable defense," he muttered in return.

"At least you were only fighting Fergus. If Fergus was able to beat you, I would have knocked you out of the ring, I already can fight circles around him," Lara snorted, causing Fergus to reach over and jab her in the arm.

"I heard that missy."

"And you know it is true," Lara teased and stuck her tongue out at Fergus, making Oren, who was sitting quietly between Oriana and Fergus start to laugh happily

Eleanor cleared her throat, clearly the only one not amused by Lara's decorum, or lack thereof. "Like I was saying…Dairren will be escorting Bryce as his squire," Eleanor mentioned, trying to get back on topic.

Lara raised an eyebrow, asking, "What will that entail?"

Dairren let out a sigh, "Cleaning his armor, checking on his horse, making sure everything is ready, probably no fighting, gotta keep that horse safe…." The last bit was muttered under his breath and Lara was about to ask a question when Bryce stood up and cleared his throat, signifying for everyone to take their seats as the servants were taking away everyone's empty plates.

"Now as we all know, our king has called for all of our troops to go fight the rising Darkspawn Menace in the south, my son and I will be joining Arl Howe of Amaranthine and then leaving to bring our armies south while I leave Highever in my daughter's command." Lara couldn't help but blush at that thought, the Teyrn of Highever was the most respected ruler underneath the King and possibly General Loghain Mac Tir, and for a time, this power would be solely hers. Unlike most second children, she was taught to rule, but it was never something she wanted; Fergus was the heir, he would receive the land, but she would do her best, she had to.

Looking up, she saw Howe at the end of the table on the right, standing up with a look of pride on his face, but it only made him look more off-putting.

"I would like us to all pray for our success in battle and a quick return home," requested her father as he gestured towards Mother Mallol who was standing up at her table.

"Maker knows we need it, the south is freezing this time of year." Fergus whispered to Lara under his breath and she had to hold her nose to not let out another embarrassing snort of laughter. Mother Mallol walked down the center portion of the dining hall and stood with her hand raised in front of Bryce and everyone closed their eyes, folding their hands and joining her in prayer.

As everyone began to clear out of the dining hall, Fergus turned to Lara, "Sister, come to my room once you are done, I want to talk to you privately." There was a seriousness that was rarely seen on the oft light-hearted Fergus but she quickly nodded, waving to Theron who was still talking to Iona, almost in a world of his own.

"He probably likes talking to another elf," she thought, this was so different then the things he was used to, a few days back he was just an alienage elf, now he is a Grey Warden and next to nobles. It must feel good to talk to a fellow elf who had to live in such different conditions.

"Theron, I'll be up for a while longer talking to the Teyrn, so you'll have the room to yourself for most of the night," Duncan mentioned, squeezing his shoulder as he and the Teyrn walked out.

"Iona, why don't we go to my room for a while and talk," Theron offered and Iona nodded sweetly in agreement, slipping her hand into his as they walked out of the dining hall, the sun must've set while they were eating, the moonlight looking beautiful over the open passages of Highever Castle.

Quickly slipping out of the dress and hanging it up in her closet, Lara slipped back into her leathers and walked across the hall to Fergus's room, knocking on the door and walking in when she heard his response. Fergus was packing a few things into a backpack with his back to Lara as she sat down on the bed.

"What was it you wanted to talk about that was so important?" Lara asked as she watched him.

"Sister…we both know this could be something much bigger than they are making it out to be, I am trying to be myself with Oren and Oriana, but I am worried," Fergus sighed and stood up, biting his lip, an old habit he did when he was nervous or uncomfortable. "I just want to say, I love you sister, and that I trust you to take care of my wife and son if anything happens to me."

A tear slid down Lara's cheek as she jumped up and hugged Fergus tight, her arms wrapped around the metal chest plate of his armor, tears started dripping down her face as Fergus wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Don't cry sis…you'll make me cry," Fergus tried to laugh, but choked up on it.

"I love you, Fergus, promise me you'll come back alive with father, I still have to knock you on your ass for the three hundredth time," she joked, the joke was forced, but it was enough to lighten the mood as they let go of each other.

"I promise I will try, hey, at least Highever will have a competent ruler. I have a feeling you and Oriana would be doing most of the ruling if I was the Teyrn," Fergus snickered knowing it would annoy Lara, and that it did.

She slapped at his armor and crossed her lips, pouting, "That isn't funny!"

"It's kind of funny," Fergus muttered as Oriana walked in with Oren, Oriana smiled at her and bid hello. As Bryce and Eleanor followed behind they all spoke as a family, having a good intimate time before Fergus and Bryce were to head down south.

"Auntie! Are you going to be staying with us? Will you teach me how to use a sward! I want to defend when a dragon attacks," Oren asked as he excitedly ran and swung his arm. "Die evil dragon!"

Fergus started laughing, "That's a sword Oren; I could teach you when I get back." Oren raised an eyebrow and looked inquisitively at Fergus, as inquisitive as a 6 year old could.

"If you taught me I couldn't fight a dragon! Let Auntie Lara teach me, she is better! She could fight a dragon!" Everyone started laughing; Lara almost fell back from how hard she was laughing.

"Well I should be going to bed, I wish you a safe return brother," She quickly offered a kiss to the dark brown stubble on his face and walked to her bed, all of a sudden overcome with exhaustion as she undressed and laid down beside Reilly, burying her cheek against the deep auburn fur and snoring along with the hound.


	5. How the Mighty Have Fallen

A Tale of Two Wardens  
Chapter 5 – How The Mighty Have Fallen

After dinner, Iona and Theron returned to his room and spent most of the night talking, spending some pleasant time together, reminiscing about what it was like to grow up in the alienage and talking about how far they both had come.

"What is that?" Iona muttered suddenly, looking up at the door from where they were sitting in front of the fire, enjoying a cup of tea.

"It's probably just the soldiers heading out on an early march, I wouldn't worry about it," Theron commented with a yawn, resting back against the comfortable couch in front of the fireplace.

"No...that doesn't sound like marching," Iona whispered, heading to the door to open it. As soon as she opened up the door, the crack of a bowstring could be heard as the soldier in front of the door fired an arrow right into Iona's chest. The thin metal tip pierced her heart, ending her life before she could hit the ground. In one quick movement, Theron had his back pressed against the wall of the fireplace, his mother's knife in his hand.

"Aww damn shame, she was a pretty one," remarked one of the soldiers as he stepped over the body.

"She is pretty warm still, if you aren't picky," another soldier chimed in.

Theron held his breath, trying to still every movement as the two soldiers walked down the room, talking amongst themselves about how the Grey Warden was supposed to be in here. Slipping out of the shadows and with a kick to the back of the knee, Theron knocked down the first guard and buried his knife in his throat. Grabbing the dead guard's sword, he swung out, slamming into the chest plate of his companion's armor. This knocked the guard back and with a loud thud, he fell to the ground.

"Who are you?" Theron hissed the question at him as color shot out of the soldiers's face, the blood covered knife in Theron's hand pressing itself right into the soldier's neck.

"Why….why should I tell you, knife-ear!?" the guard barked, trying to put on a strong attitude but the sweat on his brow was breaking his facade of confidence. Theron grinned, pressing the blade down slowly, drawing a small bead of blood.

"We're with Arl Howe!" The soldier panicked and kicked out, knocking Theron off of his feet. The soldier skittered over to grab his sword but he wasn't fast enough, Theron had quickly regained his footing and lunged forward, stabbing the knife through the gap between the soldier's helmet and his neck. With a muttered curse, he ran over to Iona and groaned in agony at seeing her lifeless face look up at him, her blood dripping onto his hands from the wound in her chest.

"I'm so sorry…I'll make sure Amethyne knows…" he whispered to her still body before shutting her eyes with a gentle swipe of his fingers. Without another word, he got up and dressed himself in his armor before heading out to find out what was going on in the castle.

Lara groaned and rolled onto her back, grabbing a cup from the end table and chucking it at the door, Reilly had been scratching at it for a good two minutes. With a concerned whelp, Reilly walked over and pressed his nose to her cheek and licked, like he was begging her to wake up.

"Ugh….fine, I'll let you out," Lara muttered and stretched as she walked over to the door, wearing nothing but her small clothes. Just as she touched the doorknob to open it, Reilly pushed the door shut, beckoning her with a tilt of his head to listen at the door. Lara sighed but went along as she pressed her ear against the door and heard marching, but in small groups.

"Well that is odd, it's probably nothing, let's go back to bed…" she whispered as all of a sudden there was a frantic knocking at the door. Lara let out an exasperated sigh and opened the door to see an elven servant, covering her mostly bare body behind the door.

"What is it, it must be two in the morning," Lara hissed. The elf's face was pale and his breathing labored.

"The castle is under-there he is!" a man barked and an arrow buried itself in the servant's back, knocking the door open and pushing Lara against the wall behind the door. She placed her hand to her mouth to hold back a scream as three men walked into the room.

"Wonder who was in here that the elf was looking for…." One of them muttered before noticing Lara's shadow coming out from the door.

"Who is there..." snickered one of the men as he reached out, pushing the door closed and a horrid smirk came to the leader's face at seeing Lara in her vulnerable position.

"Shit…shit...shit….." Lara thought, her eyes traveling around. One of the men started to unbuckle his leather armor, figuring she wasn't a threat in this state. The men's focus on Lara was broken however when Reilly howled to get the men's attention. The mabari ran forward, lunging at the soldier who was threatening Lara and his head hit the stone with a sickening crack. The other two other men drew their swords, but Lara was quicker, grabbing a large brass bowl from the counter and raising it as a shield. She charged forward, smashing one of the men down right next to her armor stand, with a quick roll she grabbed her sword and shoved it into the man's side, piercing the weak point of his leather armor and twisted it under his rib cage. She looked up as Reilly lunged and bit down on the last man's throat, ending his life with a disgusting squirt of blood. Lara laid there for a moment in utter shock and then pulled her blade out of the man's chest, slickened by the blood. Never before had she seen someone dead…let alone at her own hands. Reilly jumped over the body and licked her face and she responded with a kiss to his damp nose.

"Thank you buddy, you saved my life."

"Lara! Are you ok, sweetheart?" Eleanor Cousland called out as she ran into the open door of the room.

"I'm ok Mother, quick, help me get my armor on," Lara demanded as she looked up while fastening on her boots and saw her mother standing there in her old archer's jerkin, the whitewood bow standing at attention with an arrow nocked.

"Of course, of course, are you ok though, did any of these men hurt you?" Eleanor asked, glancing down at the three dead men that Reilly had pushed over for her. She put her bow down and started to lock the buckles on the back of Lara's armor.

"Reilly saved my life….I would've….no, I'm fine and they are dead," whispered Lara with a shaky voice. She took the shield off of her stand and slid her arm through the loops of the shield.

"What is going on," she demanded.

"I don't know, I don't know, those men had the Howe crest on their shield, I don't understand it," Eleanor questioned as she picked up one of the small wooden shields, the familiar Howe emblem drawn on the shield. A bear over a white and orange pentagon. Lara quietly stood there in thought when all of a sudden it hit her like a brick.

"Arl Howe must've purposely delayed his men to take our castle while our troops are gone!"

"Your father was with Arl Howe and the Grey Warden, is he safe?" Eleanor begged, panicked about the status of her husband.

"We have to go find him, he wouldn't be armed, and I don't think the Grey Warden can get involved with things like this," Lara yelled as she ran out of the room, stepping over the bodies. While she ran, she began to think about Theron, wondering what he was doing right now; it would be excellent to have a skilled fighter on their side. Lara was about to leave the noble suite of the castle when her mother called over to her,  
"Lara! Oriana and Oren!"

The color shot out of Lara's face when she ran to the door of her brother's room and kicked it open, hoping to take any soldiers by surprise, but the sight she saw was worse than anything she was expecting. Oren was lying down on the carpet, blood spreading out from a large wound in his stomach, the bloody sword lying at his side and Oriana's body was draped across the bed, her clothes ripped and an axe buried in the feathers of the mattress.

"Oren….no…" Lara cried and fell to her knees. Reilly pressed his fur against her side, to try and comfort her, but nothing could comfort her right now.

"I'll kill them…I'll kill those bastards... mother, don't look," Lara pleaded, looking up to Eleanor who shook her head.

"No, no I'll look, so I know why I will bury a blade in Howe's heart."

Theron let out a furious yell as he ran his sword across the chest of one guard, then grabbed his dagger and threw it into the guard's shield to break his defense. He was pushing his way down to the main hall where the Teyrn was with Duncan but just when he was about to open a door, a blade swung down. Theron quickly crossed his blade and dagger to catch the large sword that was slicing down towards him from above. When he glanced up, he saw an armored redhead, but with the colors of Highever on his shield. The man was ready to throw another blow, but Theron pulled back and raised his hands.

"I'm one of the grey wardens, stop, I'm here to help," he explained as the man backed away, nodding understandingly at Theron.

"My apologies, I'm Ser Gilmore," Ser Gilmore said as he reached out and offered his hand to Theron. He gripped it tightly, having put one of his blades back into its sheath at his side.

"I'm Theron, and I was looking for my commander, he was with the Teyrn."

"Then we have similar goals," Ser Gilmore answered as they both glanced at the door then to each other. Without a word, they both kicked and smashed down the door.

"Theron, my boy, I'm happy you made it. Protect the Teyrn!" Duncan called out as he parried a strike and sent the guard down with his dagger, Theron looked over and saw the Teyrn fighting another soldier but without armor, the Teyrn wasn't winning. He ran across the hall but was knocked off his feet by a bolt of mana that was shot into his gut, knocking the wind out of him. He struggled to get up while Ser Gilmore ran to the mage, raising his shield and knocking the woman down, following the movement up with his blade. Theron's vision was all fuzzy as he saw the Teyrn raise his blade to block a blow, but missed as the guard drove the sword into the Teyrn's stomach, knocking him back.

"Damn it," Theron groaned and struggled to push himself up, his vision blurry from the magic that hit him, but he knew he had to do something. Using what strength he could muster, he focused his vision and threw his knife. The shot paid off, the knife buried itself in the guard's arm, making him stumble backwards. With Ser Gilmore's help, he got up and they both thrust their blades into the soldier, killing him. Duncan ran over to the Teyrn who had blood pooling at his lips already and helped him up.

"Duncan,…you aren't obligated to help me….but please…..I will give you whatever you wish…" the Teyrn pleaded.

"You know what I need, my lord," Duncan sighed and the Teyrn nodded.

"Please….send your recruit to help them…to safety…then you can take her….take me to the…servant's exit.…" Theron nodded in understanding as Duncan looked up at him and ran out of the hall, fighting his way to the residential quarters.

Blood shot out in an arc as Lara slashed across a soldier's back, having caught him by surprise. Reilly was pinning a guard down with his massive furry form and Eleanor was firing out arrows from her elevated position. Spotting a good moment, Lara charged forward and swung out with her shield, spinning on her heel from the momentum and slashed with the blade at one of the soldiers. At the same time, an arrow shot above her head and landed in the chest of another soldier.

"Lara, we have to go to the vault, we can't let Howe have any of the valuables in there," Eleanor called out as she readied another arrow to hit a soldier who was charging at Lara. Lara had braced herself with her shield in front of her but suddenly the soldier stopped in his tracks and fell forward, a throwing knife buried in the back of his throat.

"Theron!" Lara yelled excitedly as she saw the redheaded elf standing behind where the soldier had been. She ran forward, pulling him into a hug.

"Your father and Duncan asked me to bring you to them; they were heading to the servant's exit," Theron explained as he stepped out of Lara's embrace and quickly looked around to make sure no one was in the immediate vicinity.

"Who is this?" Eleanor asked as Reilly ran up and rubbed his head against Theron's hand.

"I'm Duncan's recruit. Now please, we must hurry." Theron explained and drew his sword but was interrupted as Eleanor took charge and led them a different direction, calling back behind her,  
"We have to clear the vault first, we can't let Howe take anything, and please Theron, it will be quick."

Theron paused, "That is probably best, are you all ok?" Lara was silent for a moment as they all walked into the main entrance to the vault, closing the door behind them. Eleanor walked over to the main vault door and began to undo the locks keeping it shut, giving Theron and Lara a moment to talk.

"Fergus's….Fergus's wife and son were killed…it was horrid," whispered Lara and Theron's heart clenched at the thought of someone seeing that, it reminded him of what he saw when he walked into Vaughan's room. He put his hand on her back, trying to comfort her, but she was beyond his help.

He whispered, "I'm so sorry; we have to go though….you can mourn afterwards, we need your strength. They would want you to live."

Lara let out a sad sigh, the image still clear in her mind but she knew he was right and nodded in agreement.

With the vault door pushed open, Theron decided to wait outside with Reilly, to make sure no soldiers came. Eleanor walked into the vault, filled with their family wealth. Chests of coins, sovereigns and silvers along with other gems and bullion. Armor stands carrying family sets of armor, some ceremonial, some ancient, but all were practical and well built given the Cousland family history of combat.

"Mother, what are we taking? Lara asked as she approached one of the armor stands and ran her fingers along the Cousland crest, not changed for hundreds of years.

"Grab the family sword and anything you need," Eleanor called out as she packed a few linen drawstring bags with the coin from the chests and set them to the side. Lara walked towards the stand in the very center of the room. The stand only carried one thing, a shimmering silver blade with the Cousland logo decorating the round pommel. The blade shimmered in the candlelight of the vault, the enchantments just as strong as they were when they were originally laid back in the days of Calenhad. Lara took the blade and its sheath, clenching it tight and running her fingers over the Cousland emblem on the rounded pommel. She pulled the red steel sword she normally used off of her waist and replaced it with the family relic, but still held onto the old sword for Theron to replace the steel sword she saw him using.

"Nothing else we can do then…" The sadness in Eleanor's voice was clear as she handed Lara a few of the purses and they walked out.

Theron felt the coin purses he had been given shaking at his side, his heart had almost burst when he was handed the two purses, filled with more money than anyone in the alienage would have seen in their entire lives. The group reentered the main hall and were met by Ser Gilmore, the blood stain was still fresh on the carpeted floor from where Bryce had been stabbed, but no one was going to tell Lara or Eleanor that.

"Good Job, Theron," Ser Gilmore said as he shook his hand and looked at Lara, only to pull her into a tight embrace and whisper, "I'm glad you are ok, Lara, and you Teyrna."

Theron glanced at Lara as her mouth fell open, but he couldn't figure out what would make her so shocked from the meeting.

"Did the Teyrn and Duncan get to the secret exit?" Theron asked, breaking the momentary silence.

"I believe so yes, you must hurry, we can't hold the gates back much longer, the castle is lost," Ser Gilmore admitted sadly, clearly exhausted. Lara ran forward and squeezed his armored arm and yelled,

"No! Come with us! Roderick, please!" Lara begged but Ser Gilmore put a defiant face on.

"I'm sorry, Lara, but I have to defend this home, my home." Reilly let out a dismal whine as a large crack was heard from the front gate and Roderick pulled away to press his body against the gate with the other guards.

"Go!" he yelled and Theron had to grab both Lara and Eleanor out of the room, Reilly pushing his mistress from behind. Theron slammed the door closed behind them and pressed a fallen piece of wood against the door with Reilly's help, just as the sound of the gate crashing echoed behind them.

"Lara, we have to go!" Theron yelled as Eleanor grabbed her daughter's arm and guided her forward. Lara had a haunted look on her face, knowing that that sound meant the death of one of her closest friends.

"It's in here!" Lara yelled and pushed open the door of the servant's larder, she thought she had seen the worst of the worst today, but seeing her father half dead on the floor was the last thing she could handle. She fell to her knees and began to crawl towards Bryce, his face an eerie grey and blood bubbling behind his lips, staining the goatee. Eleanor's eyes shot open and she ran behind her husband, letting him lay his head in her lap. Lara looked up at Theron, sadness in his eyes as he walked towards Duncan who was standing in the back of the room, opening the secret passage. Reilly just stared at her, but as much as she wanted to assure the dog she was ok, she truly wasn't, so Reilly just sat there, looking down quietly at her dying father. Bryce reached up and put his hand against her cheek, his skin was cold but warm at the same time, like he was trying to keep the life in his body to say goodbye. The tears were falling down her face as she held his hand and brought it to her lips and kissed the knuckles softly.

"Father…hang on...please," she pleaded through sobs as Eleanor stroked the hair out of his face.

"We can find you healing magic, please."

Bryce let out what was meant to be a laugh, but it sounded more like a gurgle. "My loves, I am gone….please, you must go warn Fergus….." Bryce was cut off by a gut wrenching cough as he spit up more blood, staining his goatee more and dripping onto his clothes. Lara's face was in a crumpled state of agony but she nodded, wiping her tears against her arm, she looked down at her dying father.

"And tell him he is Teyrn?" she asked, eliciting a nod from Bryce.

"Duncan…please take my family to safety…I beg of you." Bryce pleaded and Duncan nodded but turned to Lara. "I will, but you know what I must ask…I need recruits, what brews in the south could be worse than anything we saw today."

Lara looked up at him with confusion on her face. "But...but you already have a recruit," she muttered, referring to Theron.

"I need more, every Grey Warden is needed, I know many think we are just accessories, but there is a need for them more than anyone could understand." Duncan looked at her but before she could think, Bryce chimed in, "Please pup, you should do this….you know it is what you wanted…please, take your mother and go."

Lara felt her own lip shaking at the thought of her father being ripped away from her, all the memories of the times they spent with each other ran through her head like a jumbled mess and she felt the salty tears hit her lips.

"Bryce, I will stay. I will buy them as much time as I can to let them get out of here, go Lara, live your life, I die with no regrets, please live, my child." Eleanor let Bryce's head down as she drew her bow and aimed it at the door.

"Mother no! No! I love you!" Lara yelled as another crack broke through the castle and she heard Theron order Reilly to help push Lara over. With the help of the massive dog, he slid his arms around Lara's waist and tried to drag her to the trapdoor where Duncan was waiting. What strength she was fighting back with quickly faded and she started crying, listening to her parents speak about how much they loved each other, but it was cut off as the trapdoor shut down above them. The passageway was closed behind and Reilly pressed against her leg, she reached down and ran her fingers through his coarse fur but nothing made her feel better. Lara felt everything pour out of her, every emotion, every feeling, every memory; all of it came out as tears. In the span of an hour, she saw her family get ripped away from her, and now she was being thrown into something she always wanted, but never expected…right now she would throw it away in an instant to get her family back.


End file.
